Camp Twilight
by omgxRIKUxyay
Summary: [Temporary Hiatus] Eight teenagers are sent to a camp for the summer. Not just any camp though. It’s Twilight Camp, a camp for depressed, troublemaking, or antisocial students.
1. Emo Camp

**Summary:** Eight teenagers are sent to a camp for the summer. It isn't just any camp though. It's Twilight Camp, a camp for depressed, trouble-making, or anti-social students. What happens when the campers must interact with each other and problems arise?

**xXxXx**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any related materials.

**xXxXx**

**Chapter One – The 'Emo Camp'**

The three teenage boys wandered through the woods, looking for the entrance to Twilight Camp. Considering they were from the downtown part of Destiny City and none of them had ever been camping, they had no idea how to navigate themselves through the wilderness. So they were completely lost.

"She sends us to this 'emo camp,' and then she leaves us to get lost in the woods," one boy said clenching his fists. He was already getting angry at his mother who had the idea of sending the three boys to camp. The boy who said this, the oldest of the three, had blue-green eyes and silver shoulder-length hair. His hair was very...unique, especially for someone who was only fifteen years old. The boy, Riku, turned around to look at his companions.

One of them was his best friend Sora. Sora had deep blue eyes that made him extremely popular with the girls at school. His hair was also unique. It was brown and stuck up in every possible direction.

The other was a boy named Roxas, who was also a friend of Riku, and Sora's cousin. You could tell they were cousins, too, because they had almost the exact same face, including the huge blue eyes. Some people even thought they were twins when Roxas first moved to Destiny City. The only real difference between the two was the hair. Roxas's hair stuck up, like Sora's, but instead of sticking up in all directions like Sora's, It only stuck up to the right. Personality-wise, Roxas was somewhat uptight, but then again, everyone is compared to Sora.

The three of them together ruled their school, Destiny High. Thanks to their good looks and cool, collected personalities, every girl wanted to date them and every guy wanted to be them.

Riku was still staring at Roxas and Sora. Sora nodded while Roxas searched the area for a path or trail of some sort to lead them out of there. It was hopeless, though. They were surrounded by trees on all sides.

Roxas stuffed his hands into his pockets and smirked. "What do you say we ditch this place and go get McDonald's?"

Sora patted his pockets. "Can't. Got no money, remember?" He knew Roxas was completely serious about his McDonald's idea, considering Roxas was completely obsessed with McDonald's.

Riku looked off into the large mass of trees. "Plus, we'd probably get lost even more if we try to get out of this freakin' forest!" He was starting to get even angrier. Not at Roxas, but just in general.

Sora, who had known his friend long enough to recognize is anger, noticed this and decided to intervene. "C'mon, Guys. Let's go!"

With that, the boys continued through the woods.

**xXx**

A blue mini-van pulled up by the entrance of Twilight Camp. A girl with round, indigo eyes and auburn hair that reached just past her shoulders, sat in the passenger's seat not wanting to get out. It wasn't that she was nervous, as many are on their first day of camp, but she wasn't exactly excited either. She knew she shouldn't have told her mom how she had been feeling lately.

Her mom was sitting right there in the driver's seat next to her, smiling, no, grinning a huge, obviously fake grin at her, though, so there was no way she could avoid this moment any longer. She could strike up a conversation with her mom, but she hadn't talked to her mom since she found out she was being forced to come to this camp, two and a half weeks ago. She wasn't about to start now.

Slowly, the girl stepped out of the van. She heard twigs crack beneath her black converses. Fortunately for Kairi, her mom was smarter than Riku's and she dropped her off oat the entrance instead of leaving her to search for it in the woods. "Kairi, Honey, ma–"

_SLAM!_

Her mother didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before Kairi slammed the door on her. Yes, it was harsh, but her mom took the hint and shifted the car into reverse. And Kairi got the satisfaction of seeing her mom's face as she drove away. Ah, sweet revenge!

Kairi looked around for a few seconds. She was considering running off and trying to find civilization, but then she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

**xXx**

Finally, after about an hour of seaching, Roxas, Sora, and Riku found what they were looking for.

"Yes! We are finally here!" Sora threw his hands into the air and fell to his knees. He got weird glances from Riku and Roxas before he got up.

The three boys stared at the old, rickety, wooden sign that they had been looking for this whole time. It was several yards away, but still visible.

As they came closer, they noticed a girl, with her back to them, standing in front of the sign, staring up at it. She had auburn hair and was decked out in all black. At the sight of her, all three boys let out a wolf-whistle as they walked over to her. Obviously she wasn't in a very good mood because she flipped them off without turning around to look at them. Even Riku knew not to mess with a pissed off girl, so they shut up.

The sign that marked the entrance to Twilight Camp was red with yellow lettering. It reminded Roxas of a McDonald's sign. Through the watermarks and cracks in the wood, the four students could make out the words, 'Camp Destiny.'

Sora was puzzled. "I thought this place was called Twilight Camp.

Roxas pondered this. "It probably used to be called Camp Destiny, but then they renamed it and never got around to changing the sign.

Sora nodded.

Riku just seemed to get more aggravated. "Not only does she leave us at the 'emo camp' but it's an emo camp that's too friggin' poor to replace a sign!"

The girl turned to her left to look at them for the first time. She didn't seem phased by Riku's outburst at all. "Emo camp?" She raised an eyebrow.

Riku sat down on a log. "You do know what this camp is for, right?"

"Of course."

Yeah, well my mom had this 'great' idea to send the three of us to camp for the whole summer and she found this camp. She just tried to pretend that it was just some normal, fun summer camp, but then Roxas looked it up online, and we found out it was actually some camp for 'depressed, angry, and/or trouble-making teenagers.'" Riku smirked. He figured his mom thought he was a little of all three...Okay, he was a lot of all three.

Kairi nodded. She didn't really seem to care, but then again, Riku didn't care if she cared.

**xXx**

"Wow," Kairi thought. She noticed that all three boys were really hot! Hm...she could have some fun here at camp.

Then she snapped back to reality. As soon as possible, she wanted to be out of this place. She could not risk getting her emotions involved with anything or anyone–none the less guys–during the next three months that she was forced to stay here.

After Riku finished explaining how they ended up at this camp, ther was a long awkward silence. She felt three pairs of eyes baring a hole into her skin, so she just looked down at her shoes. Then, Sora's shoes caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow at them. They were unusually large and...yellow.

When she couldn't stand the silence any longer, she decided to say something. "Well, let's go in."

The three boys nodded and reluctantly followed Kairi, who was already walking past the inaccurate sign.

After walking straight for several yards, they came across another sign. This one was big, white, and in big, black block letters said, "NEW CAMPERS SIT HERE!" Underneath that, an arrow pointed towards a circle of logs.

"I wonder where they want us to sit," Roxas said sarcastically, as the group made their way towards the circle of logs.

When they got there, they all took a seat on one of the logs. They were the first ones there. Kairi sat on one end. Riku sat next to her, staring off once again into the trees. Roxas was sitting next to Riku, looking down at his hands, and Sora was on the other end just, well...being Sora.

Sora stood up and walked to Kairi. "Well, since we have to spend the whole summer together, how 'bout introduction." He stuck out his hand towards her. "I'm Sora."

Kairi also stood. She looked at Sora's hand, but didn't take it. Instead, she giggled. "I'm Kairi."

Sora withdrew his hand and rubbed the back of his head with it. He was embarrassed and wondered why she was laughing.

Kairi sensed his embarrassment and laughed again. "He's so adorable," she thought to herself.

Sora, still embarrassed and even more confused turned to walk away, but before he could, Kairi grabbed him and embraced him in a hug.

Sora was even more confused now. Why was she hugging him? He felt his face getting red. "Uh...Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Uh...w-why?" He didn't know why he felt this way. It wasn't that he didn't like it–believe me, he liked it. He just felt uncomfortable. But he's hugged a lot of girls. He's gone much further with girls, but he never felt uncomfortable. Why was he suddenly feeling this way from a hug with a girl he just met?

Kairi was still clinging onto him, her head on his chest. She knew he probably thought she was crazy, but she didn't care. "Because you cheered me up."

At that Sora laughed, happy he had the ability to cheer her up. Picking up his arms that had, until now, hung limply at his sides, he wrapped them around her.

Riku and Roxas, who had been–up until a few seconds before–sitting on the log talking and not paying any attention to Sora and Kairi, had now taken notice of them. They were surprised to find the two standing there practically on top of each other (well, not really, but that's how their perverted minds saw it).

Riku smirked. "Oooooh...What do we have here?" he asked suggestively.

Sora leaned back, still holding onto Kairi, to smile at her. "We're just introducing ourselves."

Roxas quickly stood up. "Well, I'm Roxas. Can _I _have a hug?" He made a puppy dog face at Kairi

Sora let go of Kairi to jokingly shove Roxas away and stick out his tongue. "Go away, man, this is my hug."

Kairi laughed at their immaturity and turned to Riku. "So what's your name?"

"Riku."

Then she realized that she had only introduced herself to Sora, but not Roxas and Riku. "I'm Kairi."

The two boys nodded. For the first time, Kairi got a good look at Roxas. "You know, you look a lot like Sora."

Roxas shrugged. "We're cousins."

At that moment someone else stepped into the circle. He was tall and serious. His hair stuck up like Sora's and Roxas's, but it was a lighter blonde than Roxas. He sat on the log next to them without acknowledging the other campers at all and just stared of into the horizon, as Riku often did.

The other four teens, Roxas, Kairi, Sora, and Riku all sat down, somewhat intimidated by the new presence. Silence fell upon them.

The next new camper to come was a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a light blue shirt. She looked almost afraid as she looked around worriedly before sitting down.

Two more campers showed up. One had blond hair, down to his chin and blue eyes, a lot like Sora and Roxas's but they weren't as intense.

The last one had long brown hair, somewhat like Riku's but a different color. He gave of the same serious vibe that the first guy did.

Sora, being Sora, went around and introduced himself to each one. Once again, Kairi couldn't help but think he was adorable.

Riku smirked at her. "So you like Sora?"

Kairi was taken aback. "NO! I mean–"

"Aw, c'mon. You guys were this close to making out right in front of us," he teased.

"No, we weren't." Kairi was now blushing. It was just a _friendly_ hug.

Roxas joined in. "Yeah, right. Did you see how red his face was?"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sora had just walked up behind Roxas.

Kairi slapped herself in the head. She knew Roxas and Riku wouldn't bother preserving he dignity.

Riku glanced at Kairi before turning around and facing Sora. "We were just talking about how you and Kairi were making out earlier." And Kairi was right.

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" He could feel himself turning red. When he looked over a Kairi, she had her face buried in her hands. He decided to play it cool.

While subtly smacking Riku in the back of the head, he sat down next to Roxas. "Whatever." With that he started pointing out the other campers in the order they arrived. "That's Cloud, that's Namine, and Tidus," he said with a nod, pointing to each one as he said they're names. "The last one wouldn't tell me his name, but I've seen him at school before and I think it's Squall."

Roxas shook his head. "His name is Leon. It used to be Squall, but now it's Leon, and he won't let anyone call him Squall."

"Oh."

After about five minutes of silence, a tall guy with blond hair under his gray hat emerged from a small trail leading through the immense amount of trees. He stood in the middle of the circle and stared at each camper with penetrating blue eyes. "I'm Seifer. I'm the head of the discipline committee around here." His tone was angry.

All of the campers were thinking the same thing: "_It's going to be a long summer_."

Except Sora. Yes. Poor Sora had his mind set on Kairi. He was leaning forward to look past Roxas and Riku to her. She also looked over to him and smiled. Sora smiled his 'sheepish' smile he knew girls loved before looking away. "God, is she hot!" he thought.

Riku saw Sora staring at Kairi and smirked. He could have some fun with this.

**xXx**

"Well, here at Twilight Camp, you will be separated into groups of two, and your partner will be your cabin-mate, along with your counselor.

"You will each get a laptop in your room with access to the internet, but all sites will be monitored.

"During the day, all eight of you will be together for activities, such as swimming, campfires, archery, soccer, et cetera. There will also be three times a day where we meet in the dining hall and eat. On occasion, we will barbeque. Any questions?" Seifer looked around to see if anyone had anything to ask about the speech he just made.

Riku raised his hands. "Yeah. Are these all the campers?"

"Yes."

"Oh, man! There's only two girls! Geez, what a rip-off!"

The campers around Riku snickered.

Seifer glared. "Anyone have any appropriate questions?"

No one said anything. They just wanted his speech done with as fast as possible.

Okay, then. Now I will pair you up and introduce you to your counselors." Seifer picked up his clipboard, which had been lying beside him before. "Let's see...Cabin One will be Riku and Sora."

Hearing this, Riku and Sora hi-fived. Roxas looked a little disappointed that he was going to have to stay with someone else. In fact, he looked _very_ disappointed.

"Your counselor will be Axel." Seifer pointed to a guy with spiky red hair. "Cabin two will be...Kairi and Namine."

Kairi turned to look at the blond haired girl. She had figured they would be sharing a cabin since they were, as Riku pointed out earlier, the only two girls. She didn't know anything about the other girl except that her name was Namine and that's only because Sora told her.

"Your counselor will be Yuffie." This time he pointed to a girl with short black hair wearing a tank top and really short shorts. She smiled and waved at us.

Cabin three will be...Roxas and Tidus. And your counselor will be Wakka." Seifer nodded towards a guy with tanned skin and very...unique orange hair that sort of swirled up in the front.

"Finally, cabin four will be...Leon and Cloud."

Kairi thought that Leon and Cloud suited each other. They both had the same solemn attitude and serious vibe.

"Cid will be your counselor." An older man with blond hair stepped forward.

Seifer continued. "Okay, tonight will be just for unpacking and getting introduced. So you can follow your counselors to your cabins then walk around to get acquainted to your fellow campers. Light's out is at ten P.M. sharp. No exceptions. I will see you tomorrow morning at eight. Now go!" With that said, Seifer turned around and headed back in the direction of which he came.

We all looked at each other wondering what to do next.

**xXxXx**


	2. Start of the First Day

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 2 - The First Day**

The campers, after sitting on the logs for about five minutes, confused, were finally doing what Seifer had told them to do: Follow the counselors to their cabins. Well, they would have been, but there was one problem, though. The counselors didn't know what they were doing, either. Except Cid. Considering Cid was much older than everyone else, he probably had more experience at this camp. But even Cid had trouble controlling four amatuer counselors and eight impatient, confused teenagers, while trying to find his way through the woods. "Come on, People! Settle down!" he yelled out to the other counselors and campers, but obviously no one listened. "I hate this job." He put his head against a tree, exasperated. "Why do I keep coming back here?" he asked himself.

**xXx**

_Finally_,after much work from Cid, they cleared the woods and make it to the cabin area. The eight campers stared at their new, temporary living spaces for a moment. The cabins were small, and they could see why there were only three people in a cabin. They gawked for a couple more seconds, before going their separate ways, since the cabins were in different corners of the rectangle shaped clearing.

Riku and Sora followed Axel to the farthest corner silently. The red-headed, spikey-haired counselor turned around and walked backwards to talk to the two younger teens. "The name's Axel! A-X-E-L! Axel! Got it memori--"

The two campers tried to hold back laughter as Axel walked backwards right into the outside wall of the cabin and fell forward before he could finish what he was saying.

Riku leaned over to Sora and smirked. "I think I'm going to like this guy."

**xXx**

As for Namine and Kairi, their walk was not quite as quiet as Riku and Sora's. In fact, even though Kairi and Namine didn't speak a word the whole time, Yuffie hadn't shut up, whether it was about school, work, or her friends. Kairi wasn't sure if she could stand a whole summer of this.

**xXx**

Roxas, on the other hand, was already getting along with both his counselor and cabin-mate very well. All three of them walked together talking about their favorite sport: Blitzball.

**xXx**

Nothing worth mentioning happened between Cloud, Leon, and Cid on the way to their cabin. In fact, nobody said anything at all, as Leon and Cloud just glared at each other, and Cid wondered why he always gets stuck with the "emo ones."

**xXx**

As Kairi stepped into her cabin behind Yuffie, she saw there were three rooms: The main room, an extremely small bedroom, and a bathroom. Kairi walked around inspecting each room. All three were filthy and poorly lit, but the sunlight shining through the windows helped to brighten them up. She assumed that Yuffie would be sleeping on the couch in the main room. At least she hoped so, since there was only one set of bunk beds, and there was no way Kairi was sharing a bed with either Yuffie or Namine. She shivered at the thought.

Yuffie who had been watching Kairi and Namine explore their new, temporary home, got up from the couch and waved as she walked out the door. "Bye, Guys I've got some important counselor business to attend to! See you tonight!" Most likely she didn't really have any "counselor business" to attend to, but she was out the door before either of the girls had a chance to say anything in reply. Not that they were going to or even wanted to, but you never know.

This left Kairi stanking in the entrance to the bedroom, staring at Namine, who was standing next to the bunk beds, staring right back. It was clear that neither one was going to talk if something didn't happen.

Finally, they heard a knock at the door.

Kairi broke her gaze to go see who was at the door. When she opened it, she found Sora standing there, Riku not far behind.

Sora had his arms spread out as if he was going to hug her with a huge, cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Kai-Kai!"

Putting her hands on her hips she scowled at him, as she stepped aside to avoid being tackled by him. "Don't _EVER _call me that!"

"Ri-Ri?" He said, making up another nickname for her. He enjoyed making fun of her..

"Shut up!" She was getting back into her PMSish mood. Listening to Yuffie talking about pointless junk on the way here hadn't exactly put Kairi into the best mood.

"Come on, Ri-Ri!" He took a step toward her. "I was just--"

Before he could finish, she slammed the door in his face. She could hear Riku laughing at him mockingly from behind the door.

"C'mon, Kai-Kai!" We just wanted to go for a walk." Sora continued to bang on the door.

Riku was still laughing at Sora. "You're not making things any better, dude."

Kairi crossed are arms. "Shut up already! You're disturbing me and my roomate!"

Namine perked up when Kairi mentioned her. "No, actually I find this pretty amusing."

Kairi glared at her.

Sora smirked from behind the door. "We'll only shut up if you come with us."

Kairi opened the door. After glaring at them and thinking for a few moments, she spoke. "Okay, I'll come, but only if Namine comes, too."

It was Riku's turn to smirk as he glanced behind Kairi at Namine. "Yeah, she can come."

Namine shook her head. "No, I--" But before she could finish saying that she didn't want to, Kairi made it clear that she didn't care by practically dragging her out of the Cabin.

"If I have to go through this so do you," she mumbled to Namine. "This is what you get for making that remark earlier."

Namine sighed. "Okay, whatever." And that is how Namine learned to watch what she says to Kairi.

**xXx**


	3. The Walk

**xXxXx**

**Chapter Three - The Walk**

Namine, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked together in awkward silence for what seemed like a while, but was really only a few minutes.

Kairi, who couldn't stand the silence any longer was the first to speak "So, where are we going anyway?"

Sora just shrugged, but Riku, of course always making a spectacle of himself, pumped his fist in the air. "I say MUTINY! Let's tie up the counselors with rope, lock them in the cabins, and then run away to Wal-Mart!"

Everyone gave him blank stares except for Sora who was used to his outbursts by now.

Shaking her head, Kairi decided to change the subject. "So, speaking of Wal-Mart, where's Roxas?

Both Namine and Riku wondered silently how Wal-Mart had anything to do with Roxas, but Sora didn't seem to question it. "He's doing some weird McDonalds ritual with his cabinmate and counselor. Their trying to bring Ronald McDonald back from the dead or something." He waved his it off as if it was totally normal.

After the 'Ronald McDonald' bit, Kairi forrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but before she could say anything about it, Riku had another outburst.

"THAT'S IT!" Riku shouted, causing Kairi, who was walking next to him to jump back. "We should go to McDonalds instead of Wal-Mart!" He had a huge, triumphant grin on his face, obviously very proud of himself.

Once again, Namine and Kairi just stared at him unable to believe that he was still so excited about the mutiny idea. And once again, Sora ignored him.

A few more moments passed as the four teens walked towards no specific destination in another awkward silence.

This time, Sora was the first to break the silence. "So, Kairi and Namine, do you also go to Destiny High. It's a pretty big school so I don't really know many people.

'That's not true,' Kairi thought. 'You do know a lot of people. You just don't associate with people like me.' Aloud all she said in response was, "Yeah."

Riku actually already knew this. He knew this all too well. But he didn't want to think about that at the moment.

Namine just shook her head, for once thankful that her dad forced her to go to private school.

Just then, a lake with a field of grass in the clearing next to it came into view.

Looking around, Riku seemed to brighten up. "I didn't know this was here. Oh well, we can rest here before we head back." Without hesitation, he went to find a spot to sit on the grass.

Sora followed, but a little bit more hesitantly since, unlike Riku who was wearing black pants, Sora was wearing blue pants. And he really didn't feel like having grass stains all over his pants for the rest of the night.

The two girls remained standing. Neither of them liked the idea of sitting on the wet ground with two guys they just met. Sora patted the spot next to him, beckoning Kairi to sit next to him, but Kairi shook her head.

Leaning forward, Riku looked past Sora, towards the two girls. "How about you, Namine?

Like, Kairi, Namine just shook her head. Shrugging, Riku sat back.

Namine crossed her arms and stared out at the lake. The water was shining different colors thanks to the sun, which was beating down on it. "The lake looks really nice."

The other three stared at her. It was the first thing she said since Kairi dragged her out of the cabin. Namine just shrugged it off and ignored them, still staring out at the lake.

Just then, an announcement came over the loud speakers, which were spread throughout the camp so anyone in the camp could hear announcements regardless of where they are. "Would all campers please report to the lunch hall for dinnner? I repeat. Would all campers please report to the lunch hall." It was Cid's voice.

Sora stood up after slipping on the wet grass a couple times and brushed the grass off his pants. "Well, I guess we better head back."

Riku also stood up without any trouble, but he pouted while doing so. "This pisses me off. He thinks he can just go interrupting our walk like that?"

Kairi smiled, also for the first time since they left the cabin. Yes, Riku's anger caused her to smile when nothing else did. "We were about to head back anyway. Let's just go. I'm hungry." With that, she turned and started walking back the way they came, with the other three not far behind.

**xXxXx**


End file.
